Before Beacon
by Redlikeroses7
Summary: (Weiss x Neko Ruby One-shot) With one day before Weiss leaves for Beacon, Ruby isn't sure if confessing is the right option.
1. Chapter 1

"Hmmmgnnnn!"

Weiss woke up slowly with rays of sunlight hitting her face. What her face once held a peaceful look was suddenly replaced with one of strain as the white-haired beauty stretched in bed. Her delicate arms extended up and past either side of her head. She moaned as relief settled into her tired body. Once she felt content, her body relaxed, falling limp.

Her blue eyes opened up for the first time that day and were welcomed by the sight of her solid white ceiling. The window flooded the room with light, shining upon everything perfect in the room. Everything was neat and tidy. Weiss wasn't one to slack on personal hygiene and self-care.

The large bed still seemed small compared to the rest of the room. The thick comforter itself covered up Weiss like a giant blob, making her look small.

As her eyes glanced at different parts of the ceiling, she could help but feel something else. It was a feeling she'd grown used to. It was the exact same disruption she felt every morning for the past few years. A weight to her left.

Sighing with content, Weiss turned over to look at the figure to her left that was still sound asleep, silently breathing just next to her.

The girl that slept next to her had a cute pair of cat ears that were located to the top of her red hair. The same girl was Ruby, Weiss's personal knight, and self-proclaimed best friend. The catgirl slept with a slight parting on her lips, a shallow breath exiting every few seconds. It was a normal sight. Nothing out of the ordinary.

However, it hadn't always been that way. When Ruby first started appearing in Weiss's room in the morning, the heiress had been caught off guard.

* * *

" _Ruby?!" Weiss had yelled._

 _"Huh?" Ruby woke up suddenly and found Weiss's face to hers, nearly touching. However, Ruby showed no sign of moving despite being so close and apologized, "I'm sorry, master. I was cold by myself in my room so I came here."_

 _When Weiss was about to say something, a blush forming on her cheeks the longer they stayed like that. "B-But it's Summer."_

 _Ruby had looked just as embarrassed as Weiss and turned away with a guilty look on her face that just made her look all the more innocent, her silver eyes threatening to spill tears. "I'm sorry, master. I didn't think you'd turn this way. I assumed you'd be fine with it, but I guess I was wrong. Please forgive me, master. I will correct myself."_

 _Ruby had gotten up and started to climb out of the bed when Weiss called her back to look at her. "Please don't be sad, Ruby. I didn't mean to say it like that. You just really surprised me is all. No harm, no foul. So there was no problem whatsoever."_

 _Ruby immediately took this opportunity to pounce back towards Weiss and give her a happy look. "Really?! You don't mind?!"_

 _Weiss looked away, Ruby's lavender smelling hair tickling her collarbone. "I-I don't mind, Ruby. Just keep to your half of the bed."_

 _Ruby made a happy sound that was a cross between a giggle and a purr. "Don't worry, master, I'll make sure not to get too close next time. Mew~"_

 _"Is that one of my nightgowns you're wearing?"_

 _"This? You have it to me a year ago. Told me that I could keep it. I finally grew tall enough for it to fit me. Hehe."_

 _Weiss smiled, "I can't believe you kept it after all that time."_

* * *

"Mew…"

Weiss poked Ruby's soft cheek again.

"Mmmmm… Mew~" This time, Ruby woke up. Her silver eyes shot open and instantly took in the sight of Weiss. Hired as Weiss's bodyguard, it was mandatory for Ruby to have sword lessons, hand to hand combat lessons, and also chivalry lessons. These lessons taught her to be alert at all times, even when waking up. If something woke you up you were to immediately scan your surroundings and locate any possible threats. It was extreme, but it was an order from Mr. Schnee and Ruby wasn't one to disobey him.

At first, Ruby had only been six when employed into the Schnee Mansion. It wasn't until she was eleven did she actually become appointed as Weiss's bodyguard and start spending time with the heiress. There she learned her swordplay that made her who and what she was today. While she seemed like an innocent Faunus with a cute personality, underneath she was a knight willing to slay any Grimm or White Fang member that got within a hundred feet of Weiss.

With that, Ruby immediately relaxed when Weiss smiled at her. At this point, Ruby's 'nightmares' had gotten so frequent that Weiss just made sure leave room for Ruby to sleep with her when she got ready for bed.

"Good morning, Ruby."

Ruby smiled and rubbed the part of her cheek that Weiss had rubbed. "And a good morning to you too, Weiss."

Only a month ago Weiss commanded Ruby to stop calling her _master_ and instead to call her by name. She figured they were quite close enough to be called good friends, but Ruby would on occasion forget.

Weiss leaned on the pillow with her elbow. "Had a good sleep?"

Before responding, Ruby happily pulled up the covers over her mouth and nose. "Mhm! It was wonderful as per usual. I feel much safer when I sleep with you." Her eyes gleamed with innocence and glee, giving Weiss a good example of Ruby's endearing charm.

"That's weird. That should be my line since you're my knight." Weiss giggled before getting out of the bed.

"It can go both ways!" exclaimed Ruby. "I protect you from mean people and you protect me from bad nightmares."

"Don't forget I can _also_ protect you from evil people." Weiss proved her point with pulling her rapier from its glass case that stool next to her dresser. It's elegant design and excellent craftsmanship made it a highly lethal weapon when used properly with its Dust filled cylinders that channeled power to the blade. The weapon was one her father had made her use to protect herself. Often giving her lessons and challenges to test her skills. Each gave her gifts of experience and sharpening of skills. But some had mistakes that are at Weiss, one being the scar that traveled down the side of her face. Luckily, she had Ruby to fall back on for comfort when the nonstop training started to stress her out.

Ruby looked at the weapon with annoyance, the only thing keeping Weiss from completely relying on Ruby for protection. If Weiss didn't have such advanced skills in self-defense then Ruby would be able to spend more time with her instead of tending to other things Mr. Schnee had her do. But either way, Ruby was still Weiss's official bodyguard so at least she still had that.

Ruby exited the bed and stretched, her cat tail and ears extending.

"Ten years and those still amaze me," Weiss said. She walked up to her and rubbed Ruby's feline ears, giving them some lovely attention. "Like, how can you move these ears but not the other ones? And why are they sooo cute?"

Ruby's cat ears started bobbing as if asking for more attention. Ruby smiled at the contact, "I'm not really sure either. I never really got to learn about the anatomy of my species."

Growing up in the Schnee Mansion, Ruby got the education they provided. And seeing that the family name was only of humans then it was only natural for the family to teach the anatomy of humans and not the different anatomy of Faunus. Not that Ruby cared, schooling was what she hated so the more she had to learn meant the more homework she had to do. And she didn't want any more scolding from her teacher because of incomplete assignments.

The more Weiss continued to play with Ruby's ears the louder her purring became. The intoxicating feeling of Weiss's slender fingers gently pinching her ears and feeling the thin, soft skin brought shivers down her spine. Ruby couldn't remember the last time Weiss had played with her ears, but she was positive it never felt this good. This was heaven, something she wanted to experience every day.

Ruby's breathing became heavy, as of trying to hide her greed for more. She didn't want this moment to end. She had never imagined just the mere touch would make her so happy and nervous at the same time. She wished she could do the same to Weiss. She wished she could make Weiss feel as a good as she was right now. It was the she least she could do for the cute girl that was drowning her in love and affection. Sadly, nothing lasts forever.

Weiss noticed Ruby was getting red in the face and looked to be hyperventilating. She removed her hands from Ruby's head asked, "Ruby?"

Ruby heard her name and shot her flustered face up, looking into Weiss's blue eyes. They were fierce yet gentle. The soft beauty that once filled them was protected by years of training, hardening her personality to give her a strong gleam in her eyes. The fierceness would usually intimidate others, but to Ruby it was just another thing she loved about her. Without her rapier, it was something that told others she wasn't to be messed with because of everything she'd been through. Hardships of family and training formed her into who she was, a fully fledged fighting machine that was ready for the next step. That's why she was leaving for Beacon tomorrow. She was to leave Ruby and the mansion to start a new chapter in her life. A chapter Ruby wouldn't be allowed to see. A whole important stepping stone for Weiss that the cat Faunus wouldn't be able to witness. She wouldn't be there for her. Ruby wouldn't be able to be the shoulder to cry on, the friend to talk to about problems, the girl to sleep with.

Instead, what if someone else at the school took her place? What if Weiss found a newer, better friend? That was Ruby's worst nightmare; not dying or being tortured, losing the one she loved to someone else and having to watch her live happily without her. And it was tomorrow. Weiss was to leave tomorrow to be something greater, and Ruby wasn't willing to ask her to reconsider. She knew it was Weiss's dream to go to Beacon just to rebel against her father, and she didn't want to ruin that for her.

Ruby could only wait for the inevitable; Weiss and her would grow apart and live separate lives.

Casting that painful thought aside, Ruby slowly reached up and softly held Weiss's face. The action caught Weiss off guard, but Ruby didn't care. Four years of suppressed emotions brought her to this moment, but she still wasn't sure if she could do it. She just wanted to be happy, and make Weiss happy. But that was the problem because she didn't know if it _would_ make Weiss happy. It would either make or break their relationship. It could even possibly get Ruby executed if Weiss's father wished so. Which would most likely be so.

Weiss saw the excitement and want in the girl's eyes and asked quietly, "Ruby?" But Ruby didn't hear.

So long. It had been so long. Ruby just wanted to be needed again. She wanted to be loved. She wanted to be more than just a bodyguard and knight. She wanted to be more to Weiss. But still, Ruby couldn't do it. Still holding Weiss, Ruby traced the pale scar across her face and smiled a sad smile. "Y-Your scar has gotten better."

Weiss took no acknowledgment to the statement and asked again, "Ruby?"

The moment of friendship had suddenly become overwhelmed with many other emotions, and Ruby felt it. Her cat ears fell flat. "Yes, Weiss? S-Sorry about that. I just got distracted."

"Yes, well. I um need to change." Weiss blushed and started grasping at her nightgown. "And I suggest you do the same as well."

Considering breakfast would be soon, Ruby quickly agreed and rushed out the door without a second thought. Shaking her head, Ruby made her way back to her own room and changed. All the while trying her best to forget about her feelings towards Weiss. They would only bring pain to her and possibly even Weiss. She didn't want that. When she got into her usual attire she walked back to Weiss's room but waited outside stationed next to the door with her sword sheathed.

Inside, Weiss was almost done changing. She was still thinking of Ruby, about what had happened. They had been so close at the time, and Ruby had touched her so gently as if Weiss was lovely image Ruby didn't want to wrinkle or bend with her fingers. Her touch had held so much grace Weiss now knew why Ruby was so great with her weapon.

For ten years she had been friends with Ruby. It had been hard at first with Ruby being very energetic, but the cat girl was able to dig her way into her brain and find a way towards her heart. Whether she liked it or not, Ruby had became her bodyguard and that's when their friendship really began to blossom. Except Weiss never realized just how close they had gotten until now.

Did she like it? Of course, she did. Ruby made her feel happy inside, and all the times the girl was able to stop her tears and soothe her emotional pains proved that many many times. Ruby's touch had brought bliss, but it didn't change the fact that it was very embarrassing. At the moment, Weiss was still unsure about her feelings. She loved Ruby, but did she really love her? Did she want to love her the same way Ruby wanted to love her? She didn't know. And she wasn't sure if she wanted to know because of what her father would possibly think. He'd probably disown her. And while she wasn't particularly fond of her father, she still wasn't ready to be alone, truly alone with no help from the family name. Unknown to her for now, that was the only thing holding back her feelings.

* * *

Klein walked up to Weiss's room and bid Ruby a good morning before l oblong on the door. "Breakfast is ready, Miss Schnee. Will you be joining the table?"

Weiss was brushing her hair and stopped mid-stroke, "Yes I will! Thank you, Klein!"

"As always, Miss Schnee." Klein turned away and kindly told Ruby, "Make sure she isn't late, would you, Miss Rose? I wouldn't want her food to go cold before she gets there again."

Ruby bowed politely with a smile, "I'm on it, Klein. I won't let you down. Meow~."

Walking past, Klein chuckled and patted Ruby on her lightly armored shoulder. "That's the spirit. I'll see you in a few."

It didn't take much longer for Weiss to finish up. She exited the room, now dressed in her usual white attire that, in Ruby's opinion, complemented her blue, beautiful eyes perfectly.

There was a moment of silence where Ruby and Weiss made eye contact until Ruby smiled. The cat Faunus's ears gave a little twitch while her tail started swaying side to side gracefully in a happy manner.

Weiss blushed and cleared her throat, "Ruby, I will be heading to the dining hall."

Bowing, Ruby said, "Of course, Weiss. And I will accompany you." There was a slight hint of sadness in her voice. Weiss picked up on it even though Ruby was smiling.

"Is something wrong, Ruby? You don't sound as energetic as you usually do."

Taken aback by the question, Ruby's ears perked up and then immediately fell flat while her smile disappeared. She looked away and lost her authoritative tone. "N-nothing's wrong. I just remembered you were leaving tomorrow. It's just so sudden."

The sadness in her voice found a way towards Weiss's heart and made it ache. It made her want to bring the Faunus into a warm embrace and keep her there until she wasn't sad anymore. Instead, she placed a hand on Ruby's arm and said, "Don't be sad, Ruby. I'm not leaving for good. I'll still be around for the holidays you know?"

Trying her best, Ruby smiled weakly and turned away from Weiss, "Right. Anyway, breakfast time for you, Miss Schnee. Off we go!" With that, Ruby started walking with Weiss next to her.

"Speaking formally now, are we?" Weiss asked.

Ruby went ahead and turned around while walking backwards with her hands behind her back and a pep in her step. "Well, I thought I'd be more like Klein with all his butler-ness and whatnot. I imagine it'd be a good thing to pick up if I'm gonna be here without you."

Weiss raised an eyebrow at this notion. The Ruby she was talking to right now was completely different one to the Ruby that had been on the verge of tears just a minute earlier. "You'll be okay without me?"

"Of course! Meow~ I mean, it's not like you're gonna leave me forever or anything. Haha!" Ruby paused before asking with slight nervousness, "Right?"

Weiss raised an eyebrow. "Of course not. Why'd you ask?"

Ruby just waved it off with a pained smile. "Oh, nothing! Just asking is all." With that she turned back around and opened the dining hall doors, letting Weiss step in before herself.

Jacques, Mr, Schnee, stopped mid-bite of his toast when Weiss and Ruby entered. "Ah… Weiss. Almost didn't believe Klein when he said my own daughter would be joining me for breakfast."

Weiss said nothing and sat down opposite of her father. While she waited for the servants to bring her food, Jacques decided to talk, "I expect you'll be visiting the Broshtin Family today to discuss trade deals."

Weiss scoffed, "Regrettably so."

"And I hope you don't keep that tone of mouth when you're there. This deal tests all on you. If you don't succeed then we'll have more problems on our hand."

Rolling her eyes, Weiss asked, "Then why don't you do it, father? If it's so important then why throw me in there to settle it when I have just some experience."

"Because this'll be yet more experience." He glared at Weiss. "Understand?"

Truthfully, Weiss wanted nothing to do with the deal since it didn't interest her in the slightest as of now. She really didn't any to have to do business since she was so close to leaving, but her father was taking every opportunity to make her do his job.

Weiss replied in a polite manner with bitterness, "Well, father, I thought it'd be in good health for me to formally thank you for allowing me to enroll to Beacon as I will be leaving tomorrow."

Jacques tensed his neck muscles, "I still strongly disagree with your idiotic plans to go to Beacon Academy. But seeing as you didn't tell me about this until a week ago I have no other choice than to let you go. You are lucky because if I had found out sooner than there would be no way I would allow it. But seeing as it is no longer in my power to stop this I cannot forbid you to go or it will hurt the Schnee family name if you don't show up. What a waste of both your and my time with that nonsense."

"Of course I knew that, father. That's why I didn't tell you sooner. And may I add I think it's my own right to choose what I want to do with the family name since I will be carrying it farther ahead in the future than you will."

Holding back his anger, Jacques's face turned red until he calmed down and his normal color returned. "I think you forget about your brother. If all else fails with you, which I most certainly think it will, I will fall back on Whitely."

Weiss looked disgusted. She started to say, "Whitely is-" before interrupted by her father's raised voice.

Jacques slammed a fist on the table, "Whitely is more of a Schnee than you will ever be! He listens to me and takes my advice without question because he knows I am right! You used to be like him until you started turning sour! Now all you are so far is a waste of time! Prove me wrong, Weiss! Prove to me that you aren't just a waste of the family name and do what's right for the company!"

Weiss stood up immediately with a furious look, "Your idea of a waste of time for the family is my idea of a good title to put with it! So do all you like, father, but I'm going to Beacon to be a Huntress whether you like it or not!"

For ten second, the two looked intensely at each other, neither giving up the staring contest. However, Weiss lost the battle against her father's stone-cold stare and stepped away from the table.

"Ruby, have the servants deliver my food to my room. I will spend the remainder of my morning in there."

Ruby blinked, coming to now that the daily arguing is over. "Oh! Um. Yes, Miss Schnee."

With one last glare at her father, Weiss turned and opened the dining room door.

"Actually," Jacques said, "Ruby, have the servants revoke her breakfast. Seeing as she's being a brat there is no need to waste food on the one causing problems. I will allow her to eat when she admits to her faults."

Ruby was taken aback, and it showed. She took a step back and looked over at Weiss's back. Weiss had stopped walking when her father started talking. Never in a million years did Ruby think he'd keep food from Weiss. She'd seen him send her away to her room and have to go through rigorous training exercises, but nothing like this.

There was only one thing she could say. If she didn't say it, then bad things would happen to her for disobeying. "Yes, sir." It was the only reply she could say. 'No' was not an option. Either way, Weiss would still suffer.

"Master…"

With that, Weiss left with heavy footsteps, not speaking another word. Ruby was just about to chase after her when Jacques said, "No need to chase after her, Miss Rose. She'll be able to protect herself if she's so sure she wants to be a Huntress." He spoke these words with venom and malice.

Moments later, a servant walked into the dining room through a different door with a silver tray filled with breakfast items. The man walked forward and stopped when he didn't see Weiss. Coming to a conclusion that she went back to her room, he started making his way to the opposite side of the room to deliver the food to Weiss's room.

Fighting against her own will didn't do anything. Ruby stepped in front of the servant, stopping him. The man raised an eyebrow.

With a disheartened look, Ruby said, "Miss Schnee will not be having breakfast today as punishment for her rebellious nature towards her father."

With a short look towards Jacques, the man nodded and retreated back towards the kitchen. That single moment hurt Ruby inside.

Since she wasn't excused, Ruby remained in the dining room with Jacques. Some time passed while the awkward silence Ruby started to overwhelm her to no end. She could handle standing in the same spot for hours, but not when she was around her boss that also happened to be aggravated. It was a mix that made her sweat out of nervousness. She'd grown used to Jacques's short temper, but it still didn't change the fact that she didn't do too well under pressure. She could handle a fight with the White Fang, but not a talk with her own boss. It just showed how unconfident she was with other people.

Plus, being a Faunus, she didn't feel all that welcomed among her other peers. She imagined that Jacques may have employed her orphaned self just to show that he didn't hold ill will towards the species. However, it did backfire a bit as people saw that as another reason to hate the family since they may have thought of her as yet another Faunus slave. The pressure put on Jacques made him more irritated since all his ideas to show his 'good' side didn't work. Ever since, he never treated Ruby as an important figure like he used to; putting her through training and schooling. Now he treated her just as he did as other servants, if not as equal then as a lower class.

Despite being Weiss's bodyguard, Ruby was sometimes treated less as others. She wanted to say it was because of her age, but every time she looked in the mirror and watched her ears move with life she couldn't help but feel different. She felt different because she was different. The only people that treated her as well as she treated others were Weiss and Klein. Both she considered best friends.

"Miss Rose!"

Ruby's cat ears perked up suddenly.

Previously lost in thought, Jacques's controlling voice suddenly snapped her back into reality. She straightened her back and stood at attention with her hand reactively positioned over her sword. "Yes, sir!"

Jacques nodded with a satisfied look. "Good attention skills, Miss Rose. You are dismissed for now, but you'll be escorted with Weiss to the Broshtin residence so I expect you to be ready for departure in two hours."

"Thank you, sir."

With a courteous bow, Ruby removed her hand from her sword and exited the room with a sweep of Jacques's hand.

"Please don't hate me, Weiss," said Ruby under her breath. For almost a year, Ruby felt she was close enough to Weiss to actually call her more than just friends, but something bigger like 'bestest' friendship. Hopefully taking her father's orders against her wouldn't ruin what they had.

Deciding to visit Weiss soon, Ruby went to another part of the mansion to have her own breakfast.

Ruby wrapped up some leftovers of her breakfast and kept it hidden with her arms before leaving for Weiss's room. Of course, getting the princess food would be the obvious thing for Ruby to do because she was sure Weiss would've done the same thing for her if the roles were switched.

Coming up to a door, Ruby did a special sequence of knocks that meant it was her. It was a little something Ruby and Weiss had came up with a couple years ago so Weiss would automatically know if it was Ruby or not.

From inside the room, Weiss called out, "Come in."

A little more eager than was necessary, Ruby opened the door and closed it behind her with her tail. Smiling, she looked at Weiss. The heiress was sitting at her desk with papers before her. Weiss wasn't looking at Ruby, but asked, "What is it, Ruby?"

Ruby's ears fell a little bit at Weiss's impatient tone. "I just wanted to visit my favorite person." Ruby put her hands behind her back and waited for Weiss to reply, but all that came back was the sound of shuffling papers. Trying to set the mood, Ruby walked up behind Weiss rested her chin on Weiss's right shoulder. "Plus, you must be hungry. And I know exactly what you want to eat."

Despite having poor innuendos, Weiss still blushed brightly and stared even harder at the papers to prevent her mind from drifting to others thoughts. "R-Ruby…"

"Pancakes!"

Ruby placed a bundle of cloth on the table and let it unfold on its own. A couple small pancakes and eggs rested on a warm plate, the gift Ruby had hidden on the way here. If no one else was allowed to feed Weiss then Ruby was gonna feed her herself.

"What's this, Ruby?" Weiss asked this while turning her head, softly colliding her cheek with Ruby's nose.

"Bah," Ruby pulled away from Weiss's shoulder but still stayed close. "Nya~. It's your breakfast, silly. I don't like your punishment, so I decided to get you some food so you don't get hungry."

Weiss turned fully to look into Ruby's eyes. They held both love and happiness for the girl. "You did this against my father's orders?"

Ruby cocked her head playfully, "Yes, but please don't tell your dad. I don't want to be in trouble with him."

Finally, Weiss smiled happily alongside Ruby. There were many things Weiss knew Ruby could've done that were questionable, but defying her own boss's orders was one she never thought the faithful Ruby could've done. It was at that moment Weiss knew; Ruby wasn't here to obey her Jacques and do what she was told to keep Weiss happy. Ruby was here because she wanted Weiss to be happy by any means necessary, even if it meant disobeying a direct order.

Ruby suddenly felt a warm embrace and found Weiss wrapped around her. A brilliant glint in her eyes formed the moment she realized Weiss was hugging her tightly. Ruby felt Weiss's small hands grip her back, even with her light armor, as of to prevent Ruby from running off.

After realizing what was happening, Ruby wrapped her own arms around Weiss and rested her chin on her shoulder.

Weiss whispered softly into Ruby's ear, "Thank you."

 _I love you._

* * *

Weiss walked down the mansion steps and to the awaiting car with Ruby close behind with her tail swishing side to side happily. A nicely dressed servant with orange hair stood at the side of the black car and opened the door for her while asking, "Leaving, Miss Schnee?"

"Yes, you should know, Bashur. I imagine my father had this set up already."

Bashur chuckled while Weiss climbed in with Ruby, "Ah pish posh, Miss Schnee, you can just call me a mind reader."

Weiss smile and rolled her eyes. "I'd rather call you a weirdo, Atbash. Now can we leave? I'd love to be home by sundown." Bashur smiled at the mention of his real name.

"Of course, Miss Schnee." Bashur turned and gave a courteous nod to Ruby, "Ah, Miss Rose joins you."

Ruby smiled and jokingly said, "Wouldn't be Weiss's first choice, but I was assigned by Mr. Schnee so I got to come."

Bashur winked, "Well he's right about that choice. I've seen Miss Rose's skill with such a majestic sword. I can't imagine any other knight here giving her much of a challenge much less a knight from the Broshtins." Ruby immediately brightened up. "Well, I guess it's time to move to the landing pad."

Weiss nodded. "Agreed, Bashur. We're on a time crunch here."

"Apologies, Miss Schnee."

Bashur closed the door and made his way to the driver's seat. As soon as the car was on he said, "It'll just be a few minutes." With that, the car pulled away from the mansion and curved around a lush garden being tended by a couple people.

"Nervous, Weiss?"

The said girl tore her eyes from the window and looked at Ruby. Ruby's eyes held a hint of uneasiness that probably had to do with the fact that they were going to leave the mansion. It had been a few years since Ruby had actually left the mansion. She always remained in its halls, gardens, and even went to the lake that resided behind it, but hardly ever left the property. She wondered if anything had changed. So, of course, Ruby was nervous.

Weiss nodded, internally panicking that she was to settle business with another small company to discuss trade, "Just a little bit. This may be something I should get used to so I'll have plenty of other opportunities to get over this sickness I feel."

Ruby swished her tail and flattened her fingers. "Me too. I can't remember the last time I was on the airship. Probably when I first came here." She began twiddling her thumbs to distract herself.

Weiss caught sight of Ruby's tail and gently held it in her hands in curiosity. Ruby felt this and instantly jumped from the sudden contact.

Weiss looked at Ruby. "You could feel that?"

"Well duh. It's part of my body so yes I can feel when you touch it." Ruby pouted and wriggled her ears.

Weiss continued to play with Ruby's tail by even holding it up in front of herself and giving it a gentle shake. "Hmmm."

"And it's not for playing!" Ruby recalled her tail and poked Weiss's cheek with it before letting it settle next to herself.

"Then what exactly do you use your tail for?"

Ruby scratched her chin thoughtfully. Her ears twitched while her thought process progressed. "I use my tail to carry things." Ruby lifted up a bottle of bubbly that resided in a mini-fridge. "See?" Ruby looked oddly pleased with herself.

Weiss smiled, "That's cute."

"You too." Blushing, Ruby put the bottle back.

"What?"

"What?!" Ruby asked right back. "Nothing! I said nothing." She frantically tried to think of something else to change the subject before things got too awkward. "So what are you gonna discuss with the Broshtins?"

Weiss groaned, "GGUUUHHHHH!" She sulked and cocked her head to the side to give Ruby and unenthusiastic look. "Trade stuff. The Broshtin property is rich in fire Dust which is in high demand as of now with the new discovery of fire Dust encrusted mortar shells for the military which we can make a lot of money off of since the Schnee company has a system of filtering Dust crystal to near perfection. So the Broshtins are declaring a trade for our superfluous supply of unpurified ice Dust since they rely on it to keep certain crops growing since it's the hottest it's ever been this year. But the problem is coming to an agreement just how much of a set amount of our ice Dust would be worth in fire Dust. The Broshtins want a greater supply than I'm willing to give them for one ton of their fire Dust. We'd still have to purify the crystals so they obviously aren't in great condition, but it's just the Broshtins trying to take advantage of the family name for being rich. So my plan is to lower their expectations and leave with more promised fire Dust."

Ruby blinked, "You lost me at Dust."

Weiss rolled her eyes and reached forward. With two fingers, she flicked Ruby's forehead.

"Ow! What was that for?"

The car came to a stop.

Weiss smiled and gave The pouty Ruby a head pat. "Dolt."

* * *

The beautiful landscape of Atlas was displayed for Ruby to see. An extremely large window in the side of the airship allowed the knight to lay on the floor with her legs up and stare at the scenery. Her Faunus side allowed her to strain her eyes and see clearly what was happening down below since the ship wasn't too high up where airships normally flew. Wonderful architecture covered everything. Not a single part of what she saw stuck out horribly like a sore thumb. Everything was perfect. Everything was lavish. People and Faunus walked everywhere. Some were dressed normally while others seemed to be wearing more expensive clothing with beautiful details. These people obviously lived in luxury or what seemed like luxury.

Ruby began to wonder what the Schnee family then lived in. If common people lived in luxury still, then would that mean the Schnees lived in extra luxury? Luxury supreme? Double luxury? Luxury 2.0?

Weiss knelt down next to Ruby and studied the look of wonder on her face. It was slightly bizarre, seeing the most skilled knight of the Schnee family laying on the floor like a child while looking at pretty buildings and trees. Smiling at the sight of innocence Weiss asked, "So anything different?"

Ruby rolled onto her back and looked at Weiss. "Nothing really, mew~. At least I'm pretty sure nothing. But, if anything, it looks lusher."

"Lush? With plants?"

"People. I know they're kinda hard to see for you, but I can see more people. That's something I do remember back then, there not being many people out and about. It looked like it was dead like no one even lived here."

Weiss laid down next to Ruby and joined her in staring out the window. "Well back then the White Fang was more of an aggressive force then they were a peaceful one so it scared people to just walk outside. Especially here in Atlas, where it's still speculated that Faunus labor is still being used despite there being no evidence."

Ruby nodded and continued to stare out the window. Time passed as the sun began its descent from the sky. Feeling comfortable with Weiss, Ruby couldn't help but ask something.

"Weiss?"

Weiss looked ok Ruby's direction. "Hm?"

"You're leaving tomorrow for Beacon. Will you come back?" Ruby didn't look at Weiss.

"What? Of course, Ruby. I'm not just going to leave you… And everything else, of course!" Weiss cleared her throat. "Why would you ask that?"

"Because I know it'll never be the same without you…"

Weiss scooter closer to Ruby. "I wish I could take you with me, Ruby, I really do. But father didn't allow that."

Ruby looked at Weiss, her eye shimmering, "You asked your father?"

Blushing, Weiss responded, "Yes, Ruby. I wanted to take you with me. I wanted to take you out of the mansion. I wanted to show you something else except the same thing every day. I'm sure you'd love there. There are many people there your skill and you could even learn a lot. You could make actual friends and we could even be partners, but that was all plans before."

"Weiss…"

"I tried enrolling you alongside myself, but father keeps all documents of his servants somewhere safe where even I can't find them." Weiss shut her eyes and tried not to cry. "I couldn't complete your part, and I knew if you helped me complete it then father would punish you for working behind his back. I didn't want you to get in trouble so I tried my best to do everything myself, but there just wasn't enough."

"You tried to…"

"You weren't accepted." Weiss pulled out a folded up paper from a pouch. She unfolded it and handed it to Ruby. Weiss put her head down into her arms.

On it read:

 _Thank you, Ruby Rose, for requesting admission into Beacon Academy. However, Beacon Academy is looking for more accomplishing individuals to place into our system. Do not be discouraged at all by this as we are…._

"I'm sorry, Ruby."

Weiss assumed Ruby would've been sad, but that was far from the truth. While Ruby's only option of escape with Weiss was denied, it didn't take from the fact that Weiss wanted to take Ruby with her. Ruby didn't ask for it, didn't say anything about it, yet Weiss wanted it herself. Weiss wanted to take Ruby with her behind Jacques's back and even be partners with her there. What if… what if something happened there. What if they'd grown closer. Ruby wanted that. Did Weiss want that too? Is that also why she wanted to take Ruby?

Seeing Weiss, her beautiful eyes filled with sadness, Ruby knew she'd wanted it badly. It looked as if Weiss had missed an opportunity for some glorious prize that would never come again. And Ruby was more than happy to at least be that glorious prize Weiss wanted more than anything. Even if they weren't together it put a smile on Ruby's face knowing Weiss needed her.

Ruby wrapped an arm around Weiss and pulled her all the way to her side. She rested her forehead against Weiss's temple. "Nya~. Thank you, Weiss. Thank you for trying. I love you for that."

Weiss looked at Ruby, interested, "Y-you love me?"

Panic settled in. Does she say yes or no? What if Weiss didn't approve and then their friendship was ruined? What if Weiss was disgusted and then hated Ruby? Nonono Ruby didn't want to think of that, but couldn't help but let those thoughts sink in. On the other hand, what if Weiss did actually love Ruby as much as Ruby loved her? Damn it, but what were the chances? What if Ruby said no and she actually did love her? Too many ways this could go horribly. Ruby decided she should be better safe than sorry.

Ruby quickly took her arm back from around Weiss. Her ears flattened and her tail went limp as she said, "Yeah, but as like a friend! Friend love, you know? Just friends…"

Weiss couldn't help but notice the sense of sadness in her voice, and the fact that Ruby's ears fell flat gave away the fact that she was distressed. Seeing this brought a weird sense of relief to Weiss. Looking around the airship, no one else occupied the area except them. The only thing with them was the quiet hum of the airship and a sealed, contained crate filled with ice Dust.

Smiling, Weiss said, "Ruby…"

Fearing she knew and would hate her, Ruby looked up at Weiss. Unlike her, Weiss was smiling.

Before anything else could happen, Weiss kissed Ruby's nose, making her ears short straight up. It was short, a split second, but it was enough to get the point across. Ruby and Weiss went beet red and just stared at each other. It was the tiny innocent touch from Weiss's lips that made Ruby almost melt where she stood. She wanted to lung across and kiss that stupid smile off of her face, but then the intercom blared, "We'll be landing in just a minute. Please prepare yourselves before then."

Ruby paid no attention to what the man had asked, "Weiss, why?"

In response, Weiss shushed Ruby with a finger and said, "Not now. We have business to attend to."

* * *

"Easier said than done," Ruby thought. She was having a very difficult time concentrating when Weiss was speaking so elegantly right next to her.

The Broshtin Family had greeted them as soon as they exited the airship and proceeded to lead them towards their mansion. There was the father, mother, and son. The son didn't seem that much older than ten, but he was rather tall for his age.

"Miss Schnee, I'm happy to see you came along to discuss with us," Mr. Broshtin commented.

"Not like a had a choice," Weiss mumbled under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"I see. You don't seem to be happy to be here. I would assume you came here under orders of your mother or father so I'm going to make this easy for you."

Weiss raised an eyebrow, "How so?"

Broshtin pulled out some papers. "Well, the crops we have on the market aren't doing as well as we thought they would this season. So I'm willing to make another proposition."

"You have my attention. And, if I may say, your previous proposition on trade amounts was quite absurd. I hope this one is better."

Broshtin played with his beard, "Was it absurd? Hmmm. Then perhaps my next one will suit you better."

"And what would that be, Mr. Broshtin?"

"Seeing as the crops aren't selling, I have no immediate need for the ice Dust. However, I am willing to make a trade in which you provide me with 400 pounds of the Dust and ten percent of your quarterly sales on fire Dust for only two years. In return, I will provide the Schnee Dust Company with two tons of unpurified Dust crystals."

"While that does seem like a better offer, Mr. Broshtin, I have no control over the sales the company makes so I cannot make a decision myself on that matter. Perhaps we can move along back to simple Dust trading?"

Broshtin frowned, "Perhaps so. Drat, I was hoping for a better visit. Fine." Broshtin put the papers away and had servant open the mansion doors for them. "I will be retreating to my quarters for now. I will have Wong show you to your rooms and we can finish discussing this over lunch in an hour. How does that sound, Miss Schnee?"

Weiss thought it over. If she went back home empty handed then her father would be furious. The least she could do is stay and listen one last time and then at least her father would understand. "Alright, I thank you for the hospitality, Mr. Broshtin."

"Of course, Miss Schnee." Broshtin clapped his hands twice and a man dressed in a red suit walked forwards. "Wong, take our guests to their rooms so they may rest if they wish to."

Wong nodded, "Yes, sir." He motioned for Weiss and Ruby to follow. "Right this way, please."

* * *

Ruby removed her sword from her hip and flopped onto the bed, "Ahhhhhhh!"

Wong asked from the doorway, "Will this room suffice, madam?"

Ruby realized she never introduced herself to any of the Broshtins but decided there was no need to since they only mean to speak with Weiss. So then she answered, "Yes, Wong. Thank you."

Wong nodded, something he did a lot now. "I will fetch for you and Miss Schnee when it is time for lunch."

"Mhm!" Ruby said into the pillow.

Stretching, Ruby began to feel lonely now that she didn't have anyone to talk to. Thinking back, she remembered what Weiss had done to her on the airship, and wanted to know why she had done it. She wanted to know why Weiss had been so intimate. Perhaps Weiss did love her too? Who knew? Only Weiss and Ruby wanted to find out.

But maybe this place wasn't the place to do it. If Ruby wanted it to happen anywhere, it would be in the comfort of the Schnee Mansion. Still, Ruby was lonely and needed attention.

Getting off the bed, Ruby slowly opened her room door and stepped into the hallway. She looked down the opposite way of the hallway she was going and collided with someone.

"Gah!"

Whoever Ruby collided with fell onto the floor. Ruby looked over and saw it was Weiss.

"Weiss!" Ruby immediately bent down and made sure she wasn't hurt while speaking frantically, "Oh my god, are you hurt? I didn't hurt you badly, did I? Oh, I'm such a klutz. Please don't be mad, Weiss. I didn't mean it. I just wasn't looking where I was walking. Oh no, I knocked your tiara off. Nonononononono." Ruby began quickly putting the tiara back into Weiss's hair, but Weiss stopped her.

"Stop, Ruby! I'm fine! Geez, I know you didn't mean it." Weiss rubbed her head and placed the tiara back into her hair.

Ruby stood by nervously with her hands on her own chest. Her ears were flat.

Weiss looked at Ruby questioningly, "Where were you going?"

"Gonna visit you." Ruby smiled again as her ears picked up. "I was sorta bored."

"Dolt, you're always bored. Lucky for you I was also on my way to see you. Being here alone isn't all that welcoming, so a familiar face would help." Weiss got to her feet with a helping hand by Ruby. "Since when did your grip get so strong?"

Ruby looked at her hand quizzically like it had done something out of the ordinary. Ruby said, "I've always had this grip. I just don't use it often outside of combat."

"For being so small, you're quite strong, Ruby." Weiss dusted off her dress and asked, "So where should we go?"

Ruby shrugged, "I don't know. I was planning on going to you so I guess your room?"

Weiss nodded thoughtfully, "I guess. They expect us to be there when lunch is ready, so it wouldn't hurt to talk there." She turned and started walking back the way she came with Ruby at her side.

Ruby kept stealing side glances at Weiss while Weiss did the same. Both were thinking the same thing; what was going to happen next? It was obvious at that point to both of them that one liked the other a bit more than was normal for a friendship. But was to come of that fact?

Weiss was to leave tomorrow. Could Weiss really handle creating a relationship with Ruby only then to leave her a few hours later for an extended amount of time? That'd be torture, but at the same time, it'd bring relief to Ruby that Weiss did, in fact, love her.

The heiress didn't want to feel like she was playing with Ruby's feeling by making her feel happiness then sorrow. She could wait until Thanksgiving to tell Ruby when she came back for holidays, but if Ruby had moved on by then? What if Ruby didn't like her because she left? No. Ruby could never hate her for that. But what if?

Ruby walked ahead and opened the door, gesturing for Weiss to walk in. "Ladies first."

Weiss went with the act, jokingly saying, "Oh how thoughtful of you, my knight in shining armor."

"I try." Ruby swept aside some of her hair despite it being shot and entered in after Weiss.

* * *

"So will that be it, Mr. Broshtin?"

Broshtin slowly swept a hand down his beard, contemplating the trade. "I believe so, Miss Schnee." He stood up from his chair with a slight groan from back pain and stepped towards Weiss with his hand out. "It was a pleasure doing business with the Schnee family this time around. Just between you and me, your father can be quite the grouch over the Scroll, so I was relieved when you stepped off the airship."

Ruby giggled silently.

Weiss nodded with no smile. "Yes, well, my father is a very straightforward person with hardly any filter. I've been try, but I hope I don't get as hard-headed as he is right now." This time, Weiss began to smile and took Broshtin's hand to shake it.

Laughing a hearty laugh, Broshtin put a hand on his belly and bent back to look towards the heavens. "A rather amusing child, this Schnee. I look forward to negotiating with your family again sometime in the future, Miss Schnee."

"As do I." Weiss looked at the grandfather clock that stood by the doorway and noticed the day was going fast. "I'm very happy for the food and planning, Mr. Broshtin, but I really must be going."

"Leaving so soon? Ah, no worries. I won't be keeping you any longer if you must go." Broshtin ushered a servant over. "My man, our guests are leaving just now. Round us a pair of guards to walk them out to their airship."

Weiss stepped in, "That won't be necessary, Mr. Broshtin."

"Oh?" Broshtin lifted an eyebrow. "And why's that?"

"My knight, Ruby, is well capable of protecting us if danger comes our way."

Ruby did quick continuous waves of her hand with a smile.

Broshtin rubbed his chin while looking at Ruby curiously. She wore light armor that looked thin and light. While it might've added some level of protection, it didn't seem it would do much. However, that was all Ruby needed. She was confident in her skills that she felt she didn't need full armor, and instead chose to dress in comfort.

Broshtin nodded. "As you wish, Miss Schnee. Miss Rose."

Weiss turned to Ruby. "Ugh. Must you really smile at everybody and everything?"

Ruby shrugged, with a smile.

Facepalming, Weiss gathered her papers together and said, "Well, my father will get back to you about this deal, Mr. Broshtin. I hope he won't be too much trouble."

"I hope so too, Miss Schnee." Broshtin gave a small bow to the two. "Now, let me accompany you to the front door."

Weiss nodded and smiled. "Why thank you."

After one last formal handshake and a few words, Ruby and Weiss were on their way back to the airship dock at, surprisingly, was not far from the grounds. As the sun began to set, the shattered moon began to brighten.

"You did awesome," spoke up Ruby.

Weiss smiled, "Really?"

Smiling as well, Ruby shrugged, "Well, I know little to nothing about business and stuff so that's just my unknowing assumption."

The heiress thought for a moment: "I'll still take the compliment."

Ruby reached over and put her arm around Weiss, "That's the spirit! Now let's go home. You have a busy day tomorrow."

Tomorrow.

Hesitation. Weiss stopped walking for a second before continuing on. "That's… That's right. Beacon. I go to Beacon tomorrow."

The sound of disappointment was evident in Weiss's voice, so Ruby detected it immediately. "Why'd you say it like that? I thought you were happy to be going."

As they neared the airship, Weiss sighed. "I am, Ruby. Trust me, I am."

"Then why aren't you smiling anymore?"

Just mere feet from the airship now, Weiss stopped and looked at Ruby with wet eyes. "Because I know I'll be leaving behind something important to me."

"Your cake butler?" Ruby knew what she meant, but didn't want to say it. It would just cause more pain for the both of them.

Weiss balled her hands into fists and shouted with a stomp of her foot, "No, you dolt! It's you! You're more important to me than anything else! I can hardly handle the day without you by my side! I wake up every morning hoping to see you with me. And every time I do, I smile because I want you, Ruby Rose! I want you with me everywhere we go! I want you to hold me when I fall! And I want to be there for you just as much as you been there for me!"

Ruby shut her eyes, she didn't want to hear this. Not now. It would be too much for her. Instead of saying anything related, Ruby tried to get them to leave. "Weiss….. it's getting late." Her ears fell flat.

Unbelieving of what she heard, Weiss said, "I know that, you idiot! Can't you say something back to me? Can't you acknowledge how I feel right now?!"

Weiss's voice carried over the gardens, voiced to no one but one girl that stood in front of her. The strain in her voice meant she was on the verge of tears. This would be the last moments they would spend together, so why not make it count? But Weiss was annoyed by Ruby's stone wall attitude. She was suddenly bordering herself from something. Pain?

A feeling of guilt stabbed Ruby. She heard the desperation in Weiss's voice, but then made herself refuse to look at the girl she loved. She wanted so badly to be with Weiss, but if that meant saying bye to her tomorrow, then what was the point?

"Weiss…. I…."

Weiss stepped forward. "What? What is it? Please tell me, Ruby." She placed her hands on Ruby's chest plate.

Looking away before, Ruby now stared into Weiss's eyes. Her eyes were so blue, full of hope and pain. It made Ruby all the more guilty. "Weiss, I….. I don't love you."

It was the final blow. Weiss stepped back, taking her hands off Ruby. She studied Ruby. Why was Ruby so sad and her eyes so wet when she was causing so much pain to her? Was her pain saddening or was Ruby still fighting something herself?

Either way, Weiss hated it. She hated Ruby. She hated to love. She hated herself for believing she ever deserved to be happy. Nothing morally good ever came of the Schnee family. So why not roll with the punches and live a life of misery in wealth like the rest of her family had done. This proved to her that she would never find love. If even the girl who would flirt with her daily wouldn't confess, then why even try with anyone else? She would marry to another wealthy family despite not wanting it. She would be forced into a marriage and live the rest of her life in regret. Nothing good would come of it.

A single tear rolled down Weiss's face. "I-I hate you, Ruby Rose." She turned and started stomping away.

Starting to cry herself, Ruby called out, "Weiss-"

"No!" Weiss interrupted. "You will refer to me as Miss Schnee from now on! Just like you said you would."

Ruby quietly said, "Please. Please don't hate me…. Miss Schnee."

The inevitable happened. Ruby wished not to be hurt or hurt Weiss. But now, both sides are hurting more than ever. There was no fixing it. The horror she created, the pain she dealt, the anger she caused. It was all because of her. If only she'd confessed. If only.

Ruby couldn't possibly fix this and confess her love. There was just no way of telling Weiss just how much she loved her because she wouldn't believe it. Weiss hated her. It wouldn't be the same, not ever. If she couldn't tell Weiss her love then the only option was to show her.

* * *

The sun was now gone, replaced by the mournful moon.

Now back home, Weiss traversed the hallways back to her room. Klein appeared from a doorway and told Weiss, "Ah, Miss Schnee, I'm glad to see you are alright. You missed dinner so I have it ready for you when yo-"

"I'm not hungry right now, Klein. But thank you anyways." Weiss bid Klein farewell before walking onwards with the sound of clattering metal behind her that was Ruby.

Weiss began to walk faster, wanting to escape the metallic sounds she now wished not to hear. Before, they would bring her comfort that Ruby was near, but now they only brought sorrow and hate.

Ruby didn't try catching up to Weiss. She knew Weiss needed some space and time alone. So hopefully she would be able to talk to later on. Looking at a wall-mounted clock, Ruby knew she was running out of time. Weiss was to leave soon in just a few hours the next morning. Whatever she did, it had to be quick.

Weiss didn't need this sadness, Ruby now realized. This hatred wasn't worth it. This was worse than the pain she would feel. She didn't want Weiss hating her and feeling painful sadness. She was hurting Weiss more than Weiss was hurting her, and Ruby wanted to stop that even if t brought more pain upon herself. She could endure it, maybe. The pain of losing Weiss to time would be worth it.

And so Weiss quickly went into her room and slammed the door behind her. Ruby came up shortly and stopped at the door. The smooth, white door separated her from Weiss. A thin piece of wood, separating her from the woman she loved most of all. Ruby reached forward and grasped the knob, turning it slowly. Then stopped. The door was locked, Weiss didn't want to talk.

From the other side, Weiss held a large pillow to her body, using it to cover the bottom half of her face. She watched the shadows underneath the door. Ruby was standing there. The knight stood for only a few seconds after trying the doorknob before continuing down the hallway with the light clattering of metal.

Weis cried into her pillow. She had hoped by some miracle Ruby would change her mind and talk to her through the door. She had hoped Ruby would ease her pain and give her the love she felt she didn't deserve. She had, in fact, told Ruby she hated her. Perhaps Ruby didn't take that lightly.

From now on, everything might've been ruined.

* * *

Weiss snored lightly, snoozing away the night. However, a quiet knocking awakened her.

She princess groaned and rubbed her red, swollen eyes, "Uhhhhh, what?" She glanced at her luminescent clock. 10:11pm.

Wondering what was going on, Weiss looked at her door and noticed someone was outside her door. Then it happened again. The person knocked. It was a special knock. It was Ruby.

Joy overcame Weiss, but that was soon muffled by the previous actions of the day. She waited in silence for Ruby to leave again. She thought that maybe she could let her in. Maybe Ruby came to apologize. But before she could make that decision, Ruby walked off. Weiss quickly fumbled out of bed, falling to the floor when the blanket hooked onto her foot. "Ow."

She got back up and threw open the door. Ruby was gone. However, there was a note and a plate, with a napkin covering something, next to the door. Weiss first reached for the note and read it.

 _I imagine you're hungry. Wouldn't want my favorite girl sleeping on an empty stomach now, would I? I'll explain everything tomorrow. Just please wait for me._

It was written in neat yet terrible handwriting. No doubt it came from Ruby.

The note. A sign of peace. A gentle apology. A call for forgiveness.

"Ruby's gonna have to try harder than that," Weiss thought.

Still, with a smile, Weiss held the note to her heart and picked up the plate. Erving the napkin revealed a slice of her favorite cake. With just the right amount of strawberries inside, Weiss knew it was going to be the best slice she ever had….probably. She loved cake so other slices were to come around.

Taking a piece with a fork provided, Weiss savored the delicious sweetness of the fruit and cake. Walking back into her room, Weiss knew Ruby was watching somewhere. It was a thing Ruby did to Weiss where she would do something cute and wait to see Weiss's reaction. She had no doubt in her mind Ruby was hiding somewhere, hoping Weiss would smile like she was just now.

And with the door, Weiss left an open invitation for Ruby. If Ruby really did want to see her happy, then they wouldn't change for worse. And so Weiss retreated back to her bed, waiting.

The door closed, and Weiss smiled with her eyes shut.

* * *

Weiss woke up with the feeling of something wrapped around her waist. Smiling, she turned over and found Ruby nuzzling against her neck, asleep. The purring coming from Ruby was music to Weiss's ears. It was bliss. Weiss was on bliss. With Ruby holding her close, she felt safe and secure.

"Mew~"

Weiss looked at Ruby's cute face and leaned in close. The faunus's light breathing was even, she was also in bliss. Weiss reached up and cupped one of Ruby's cheeks. Ruby felt it in her dream and smiled. Her tail began moving with her emotions while her ears started twitching.

Quietly, the girl whispered, "Mew… Weiss." Ruby pulled Weiss closer, making their bodies touch even more.

Weiss rested her chin on Ruby's shoulder and enjoyed the time they had together, as it wouldn't last very long.

Still asleep, Ruby nuzzled up against Weiss's neck and began kissing it lightly. Then, out of nowhere, the faunus bit down softly onto Weiss's fair skin.

The girl gasped, tightening her hold on Ruby. It was the most intimate they had ever been, and it was happening when Ruby was asleep, unable to control herself. Ruby suddenly stopped and ended up turning in the bed.

Then a knock came at the door. "Miss Schnee, I don't mean to be a burden again, but I have your breakfast with me. Your airship leaves in about two hours. I'd advise you to eat and get ready quickly."

Suddenly panicked, Weiss quickly started waking up Ruby and silently ushering her towards the closet while saying as calmly as possible, "Oh thank you, Klein! I'll...um… I'll be right out!"

"Nonsense, Miss Schnee. I'll just come in and set it on your desk if you wish."

"Wha-?!" Questioning what was happening, Ruby's mouth was violently shut by Weiss's hand as her body was stuffed into the mix of clothing. Her mouth covered, Ruby finally understood what was happening and stayed silent.

"Miss Schnee? What was that you said?"

Flustered, Weiss called back, "Nothing! I just coughed! Just give me a second please!"

"Oh my, a cough? I hope you aren't sick. That'd be terrible."

"I'm sure I'll be fine!"

Weiss still held her hand to Ruby's mouth as she started slowly closing the door. She gave Ruby an apologetic look as her image disappeared behind the wood.

Quickly, Weiss practically threw open the door and half waved to Klein. "Hello," she simply said.

"Good morning, Miss Schnee," Klein replied. "Are you sure you're alright, Miss Schnee? I heard a lot of fumbling."

Weiss just laughed nervously and said, "I just tripped fell to the floor. I'm just so excited."

Chuckling upon hearing this excuse, Klein agreed with her, "I can imagine you would be excited. You're starting a whole new chapter of your life."

It was true. Beacon would open so many more doors to Weiss. There would be so much potential added to her. She wouldn't just be a rich, pretty girl, she would also be a Huntress. If there was something she most definitely wanted to do in this world it was to make a name for herself. Not for the company or the family, but for herself.

"Miss Schnee?"

Weiss snapped back into reality, "Oh, yes! I'm sorry." Weiss took the tray of food that Kevin was holding out and set it on the table at her side. "I just kinda blanked out for a second."

Grinning, Klein said, "No need to apologize, Miss Schnee. I'll be on my way back to the front gates to prepare the trip. I'll be seeing you soon."

"Yes, thank you, Klein." Weiss waved bye and closed the door while sighing in relief.

Leaning forwards, Weiss rested her forehead on the door and smiled. It was a new beginning that led to another end. What the road had at the end, Weiss wouldn't know until she got there. She just hoped Ruby would be there for her when it came.

There was a scratching noise and a quiet, "Mew?"

Eyes wide, Weiss dashed to the closet and opened the door. In a flurry of petals, Ruby enveloped Weiss in a hug that made her take a few steps back.

Then the world melted.

A soft, warm feeling hit Weiss's lips. It was just like she had read in books. Time almost stopped as Ruby's lips clashed with hers. Suddenly, a feeling formed in the out of Weiss's stomach and started expanded to her whole body. It was a feeling Weiss never experienced; true love. It was a clique way to put it, but Weiss couldn't put it any other way. She loved Ruby, and this moment proved it.

They stayed there for only two seconds, Ruby's lips still hard pressed onto Weiss. Then it ended. Ruby separated their lips and stared into Weiss's crystal clear eyes.

"Weiss...," she whispered softly. There was a pause. Ruby smiled and placed one of her hands on Weiss's shoulders. Her ears stood in end.

"Ruby…," Weiss whispered back. "I-I'm sorry about last night. I never should've said the things I said. I was stupid." She tried to look away but Ruby didn't allow that and kept Weiss looking at her.

"Oh, Weiss." Ruby giggled shortly before saying, "I'm the stupid one. I thought I was saving you and me from pain. I thought that if nothing happened then we wouldn't have anything to be sad about when you leave."

Weiss started wrapping her arms around Ruby's thin figure. "But I'll never leave you, Ruby. I may be away, but I'll never completely leave you and you'll never leave me. Partly because I don't know what'd I'd do if you left my life."

Lips trembling, Ruby whimpered, "Weiss…"

"It'll be hard, Ruby. It'll be hard at Beacon not waking up to seeing your face every morning, but if you're willing to be strong enough for it then I think can be strong too. I know you won't see me in a while, but that won't change how I feel for you, Ruby Rose."

Shaking her head, Ruby said in a strained voice, "But, Weiss, what if I'm not strong enough for it? What if I can't handle being here without you? You're still here and my stomach is already starting to hurt."

Weiss leaned forward and kissed Ruby on her red cheek. "Ruby… If-If you want me to stay with you…. I will. Just ask me, Ruby, and I'll stay."

With eyes filled with hope, Ruby gazed lovingly at Weiss, but averted them and shoved her face into Weiss's shoulder. "No! I don't want you to go, but I also don't want to take your dream away from you! I want you to be happy and-and-and if going to Beacon will make you happy too then I won't stop you.

"Just remember you made a promise to me…. You promised you'd come back."

"I did, didn't I?" Weiss didn't know what to say. She didn't want to leave Ruby, but she also didn't want to stay. She wanted to go out and make herself into something she knew others didn't think she could be. The only person that probably believed in her was Ruby. And she wanted nothing more now than to make Ruby happy. So, if following her dream would make Ruby truly happy, then Weiss had no other option than to leave with her.

Perhaps when the day came that they could finally be together, she would be long gone from her father and the two of them could just be alone and happy. Maybe they would get married, buy their own house, adopt, live happily in each other's arms.

The thought made Weiss blush. She was a bit too young to be thinking of that now, but it still brought a smile to her face as Ruby started crying into her shoulder. Ruby was strong, even if she didn't know it. If time taught Weiss anything it's that Ruby wasn't the sensitive girl she looked like, but a strong girl with dreams and hopes larger than life. Perhaps that's what Weiss liked about her. She liked Ruby's energetic nature, her radiant smile, her knack for causing trouble, and her flirtatiousness nature. Weiss wondered if it was because of Ruby's Faunus nature that made her so overwhelmingly adorable. Either way, Weiss knew what she wanted to say.

"I love you, Ruby Rose. I love you more than myself."

Ruby parted herself from Weiss's shoulder and looked up at her with red eyes from crying, "Don't say that, Weiss, or you'll make me cry."

"I think that ship has already sailed."

Ruby paused for a moment before smiling a sad smile and pressing her face against Weiss's neck. She was so happy to finally be with Weiss in this situation, to be held up by her and given the pleasure of being her first love. It was amazing, it was all she could ask for. It was almost too much.

Crying tears of happiness, Ruby said with all the love she could muster, "Shut up, don't touch me."

But nothing would ever separate the two. Ruby and Weiss were two puzzle pieces that interlocked perfectly and with no one else. They were made for each other, and it was a wonder how they never realized it sooner.

* * *

From the cockpit of the airship, the pilot yelled out, "Miss Schnee, we're ready for liftoff!"

Weiss nodded to the man and turned back around to Ruby. The whirling air created by the airship kicked up their hair and caused them to go crazy.

Smiling shyly, Ruby said loudly to be heard over the airship, "This is as far as I'm allowed to escort you!"

Nodding with a sincere look of happiness, Weiss replied, "Thank you, Ruby."

There was an awkward silence where both sides just stared at each other with smiles.

Ruby put her hands behind her back and dug her foot into the gravel. "So, I guess this is goodbye."

"For now." As Weiss said this she hugged Ruby. "But I'll be back." Now that they were so close there was no need to yell.

Chuckling, Ruby happily took in the sweet scent of Weiss's hair. She sighed with content now that she came to peace at the fact that Weiss wasn't going to really leave her. "I know."

Weiss kept the hug going, happily content with watching Ruby's cute tail whisk side to side. But time still moved, and Weiss had to let go.

Before moving, Ruby whispered sadly, "I love you, Weiss."

As Weiss separated, she made a daring move and quickly kissed Ruby on the cheek. The action caused both girls to blush so deeply it turned some heads. But neither girl cared. Instead, they took to staring at each other lovingly before Weiss started backing up into the airship.

Eye contact never broke. Smiles never faltered. Ruby and Weiss stared like lovers at one another, seeing what could be in the future; bliss.

As Weiss stepped into the airship she tried her best to memorize every detail of Ruby. She took in her mesmerizing silver eyes, petite figure, short, highlighted hair, her beautiful Faunus ears and tail, and, finally, her adorable smile that brought light to her own world. It was an image Weiss would never forget.

Her beautiful, strong dolt in shining armor.

Then Ruby was gone, replaced by the airship interior, as a door slid closed in front of her. The increasing volume of the hum told Weiss she was taking off.

On the ground, Ruby happily watched the airship take off. The ship lifted a few hundred feet and went still before blasting off into the distance in a matter of seconds.

Filled with glee, Ruby touched the spot where Weiss kissed her on the cheek.

Then, she grasped the handle of her sword tightly, wondering if Weiss would miss her as much as shewould miss Weiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hello! Long time no see! It's been on my mind for a while since quite a few people enjoyed this thing so I decided to write a continuation. It won't be much, just a thing I decided to do. So enjoy and be looking forwards to something else in the future!**

 _Dear Ruby,_

 _Since my last letter things have been getting better. Despite the ups and downs I think my partner, Toko, is becoming more responsible as both a student and our team leader. Blake and Yang are still doing just fine, but I'm not sure just how many more puns I can take from her before I put her six feet under. Plus, she still hasn't found out that Blake is a Fanus yet. I thought it'd be obvious since Blake purrs a lot when she sleeps by the window on a sunny day, but I guess it just doesn't click for her._

 _My studies are still going just as excellent as they should, and always, be. Final exams for this semester are coming up in a couple days so I'm sorry I haven't been able to write as often. I wouldn't want to see the look on my sister's face if my grades were to fall a letter. We actually got assigned to do a group project last week. It went…well? I mean, we passed, I guess. Would've gone better had Toko done her part correctly._

 _The Vytal Festival is coming up soon. We can talk about it when I come over next week, but I hope you can make it to see us take the top. It's been such a long while since I've seen you and I can't wait to. Maybe we can start where we left off?_

 _Anyway, the dance is today. I wish you could be here with me, but I know you can't. But don't worry, because I know you will, I found a much better alternative than taking someone. The Jaune guy still has his eyes on me, and I'm not sure I can count on two hands how many times I've rejected him already. He had to have asked me at least thirty times to the dance already. It's seriously a pain._

 _By the way, did you get the gift I sent you? I know it isn't much, but when I saw it all could think of was you. I saw a full outfit that might actually go with it, but I'm not sure if you'd like it. Maybe I'll send it anyway and if you don't like it you can just send it back. Sound like a plan? I'm just gonna assume you said yes in your cute voice so it'll be there shortly._

 _This'll probably be my last letter to you before you see me. I'll try to be quick about packing so I can get there as soon as possible!_

 _Love you,_

 _Weiss Schnee._

* * *

Weiss finished signing the letter as Yang walked up behind her and asked, "Weiss, you ready?"

"Just a moment." Weiss folded the paper and sealed it in an envelope. She wrote the address and stood up from the desk she had written on.

After a stretch, Weiss turned to her teammate. Yang was dressed in a yellow dress that showed her beauty and curves. Weiss wore more elegant dress that showed more of her fashion sense than body. But nonetheless, she was a goddess.

"Good," Yang exclaimed. "Come on then. We don't want to miss the dance contest between the staff." She started to leave.

Weiss smiled. Before she followed she plucked a lone flower from a glass of water. The dethorned rose was held gently by Weiss as she exited her dorm.

"Let's go, Ruby."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hello again, readers! I'm back and not yet dead! And now I give you the official second chapter of this three-chapter story! Sorry, it doesn't focus on Weiss and Ruby as much as you guys would probably like since that's most likely what you're here for. The subject of this is more set on the team coming over and introducing Ruby's replacement from canon. While she seems new, she's actually an OC I've had in development for a long time to be out in one other story. Actually, I'm not too good at creating OCs so I recycle all the ones I've already made. You could call them cameos, but I think some would call it being lazy.**

 **Anyways, I'd like to thank Notsostudmuffin(check her out) for helping me out with this story. Thanks to her, this story was able to do a complete 180 and change directions for the better. I know you people wouldn't have liked where I would've led the story so I had no problems with letting her held me write and plot the remainder of this story. She only has one RWBY story up and running, but I'll be able to be co-writer so we can get these out faster.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Just remember what I told you."

"Huh. Wha-?"

Weiss shook her head, pressing her fingers to her temple. She must've told her team leader, Toko, about a dozen times how to properly act around her family. Her leader's irresponsibility was irksome, but she somehow was a pretty good coordinator when it came to fighting as a team. What she lacked in studies she made up with combat and Grimm knowledge. With made Grimm Studies and Gym Class that much more easy.

Toko, herself, stood just a few inches taller than Weiss. Her shoulder length pink hair and turquoise eyes were a weird mix, but gave her a more innocent look than a threatening one. Her outfit consisted mainly of formal clothing with thin strands of metal woven in with her clothing, practically making it armor. Her semi-professional appearance giving the idea that she was raised with riches. Which wasn't a wrong idea since her father ran an industry that safely converted solid chunks of Dust into the finer, more powder-like, state it's more commonly used as.

"That's your house, Weiss?!" Yang threw herself against the window of the airship, the view showing a vast piece of property with an impressively large mansion sitting at its center. Her excitement was evident in her voice, making Weiss smiled proudly.

"Why, yes. The Schnee Mansion. Built by my great, great grandfather's own hands back when it was only a mere shack that could barely fit three people."

Yang. One of the three partners that Weiss had to share a dorm with. In a few ways, Yang reminded Weiss of Toko. Both were childish and usually hard to handle. And like Toko, what she lacked in smarts she made up with strength on the battlefield.

"But for twenty of those years it served as a containment camp for Faunus," Blake said. While others saw the majesty that was the mansion, Blake saw the location as one of the many places Faunus were kept during the times they were treated as animals for looking different.

Weiss was about to speak out and maybe say things that she might regret, but Toko flicked her forehead before anything could leave her mouth.

Rubbing the spot that hurt, Weiss stated, "Hmpf. Not anymore. Unlike other companies nowadays, the Schnee' family longer condones Faunus discrimination. We don't, and we haven't for a long time. We've changed, like many other people."

Blake only continued to look out the window, her stern expression loosening as she nodded. A large body suddenly wrapped itself around her, squeezing tight. "Ahhhh, Blakey! No need to be a sour puss!" Yang cried out.

"I wasn't trying to, ah, whatever." Blake gave into Yang's overwhelmingly warm Aura, her purrs giving away that she was enjoying it. After what seemed like forever, Yang had finally put two and two together and figured out that Blake was a Faunus. It might've been when she accidentally walked in on Blake when she was changing or the fact that Blake never took off the bow. Either way, Yang took it better than Blake was expecting. In some ways, Blake regretted having her secret revealed because now Yang would continuously make cat puns and/or assault her with cat-like treatment such as cooing and head rubs. She tried doing belly rubs, but Blake insisted that that was actually just a normal cat thing.

"This ship has a mini bar?!" Toko screamed in excitement when she accidentally ripped open a side panel of the airship that swung to reveal a small fridge filled with waters, sodas, and various snacks. "Why am I JUST figuring this out now?!"

"Can we all just please keep calm and quiet at LEAST when we land? I don't want my family's first impression of my team to be barbaric and improperly mannered."

Toko nodded in assurance with Weiss. "Yeah girls, enough with the informalities," she said as she graciously stuffed her face with apple slices.

Weiss shook her head. "Mother and Father are going to kill me."

* * *

The airship finished its descent, landing on the landing pad set a ways away from the mansion. A dozen guards were stationed around the pad, their guns in hand, but with no intention to use them unless needed. The protective force stood firm and strong, their collective strength making them a force not to be messed with. Yet, at the foot of command stood a lone figure. The center of control of these men stood a Faunus, Ruby Rose.

A small pair of cat ears were planted on the top of her head, giving her a total of four ears. Along with her ears, a tail completed the looks of her being a cat Faunus. Unlike Blake, Ruby liked to keep herself unrestrained from showing her true side.

Her armor reflected the sun beautifully, giving the appearance of an aura made of light surrounding her. A sword strapped to her side, Ruby approached the ship. Flowing behind her was a red cape, it's light fabric catching the small draft underneath. A gift from Weiss. It's red color stood out clearly against her mostly gray armor.

The door to the airship descended to the floor. A spark sparked in Ruby's heart when Weiss appeared, her being the first person to exit the ship. She contained herself, trying hard not to jump forward and hug the princess as hard as she could. She tried hard not to pull Weiss's face to hers. She almost failed to prevent herself from kissing the girl she loved, from marking her as her own with a hickey.

Flustered, Ruby shook her head and tried to get the imagery out of her head. She lightly slapped her cheeks, trying to keep her face from turning as red as her cape.

Toko looked over Weiss's shoulder. She observed Ruby with interest. "Huh. So that's your knight? A bit small isn't she?"

Weiss nodded. A smile crept across her face as she started to make her way towards Ruby. "Yes, yes she is." She came closer, stopping when Ruby was just mere inches away.

Ruby took a knee, bowing her head. "Welcome home, Miss Schnee."

"It's great to be home, Ruby."

Ruby stood back up, the smile never faltering. She looked at the other occupants that were now leaving the airship. "Are these your associates, Weiss?"

Weiss made a noise of acceptance when Ruby referred to her as her first name. "Sadly, yes."

Yang yelled over the sound of the airship's engine and turbines. "We heard that!"

"Not much has changed since your departure, Weiss. So I hope you can get settled back in as easily as if you never left." There a sort of desperation in Ruby's voice. Weiss could hear it clearly, and she had a feeling she knew what Ruby meant.

Weiss nodded. She looked at the red cape that flowed behind her knight. "I see you're enjoying your gift."

Ruby blushed. "It's been a nice touch of color to my blandly colored armor."

"Did the rest of it not come in the mail?" Weiss asked when she noticed the remaining pieces of the outfit weren't being worn by Ruby.

Ruby blushed even brighter. She fumbled with her words, trying not to sound embarrassed. "I-I found that it wouldn't be a-a-appropriate to wear when formally greeting you back."

With that, Weiss gave the warmest smile she could. Its intense glow instant destroyed any doubts Ruby had. "Of course, Ruby. Walk me home?"

Ruby's cat ears shot up in excitement. "Of course!" Her sophisticated demeanor was now gone, replaced by one of selfish pleasure. She took the bag that Weiss had at her feet and walked alongside her to the mansion.

Yang shouldered her bag, helping Blake retrieve hers. "Those two need to get a room, for Dust's sake."

"Tell me about it," Toko struggled to say through a mouthful of apple.

* * *

Weiss started to introduce Ruby to her team as soon as they were all in the main entry room. Ruby already knew quite a lot about each member, since Weiss would always write to her about her weekly activities. The majority of each letter would talk about when she and her team did, so it helped Ruby get to know them without actually knowing them.

"Blake, this is Ruby Rose. Ruby, this is Blake Belladonna. Blake's a quiet one so she probably won't talk much. Just give her a book and she'll keep to herself. And if you can't tell already, she's also a Faunus."

"Oh, I can tell."

Weiss looked shocked. "You can? How?"

Ruby pointed to her nose. "I can smell it on her. Everyone has their own unique smell. But when it comes to humans and Faunus, both have their own scents."

Yang scratched her head. "That doesn't really make sense."

Ruby chuckled. "Well, it's kinda hard to explain since this is my first time doing so. But a human's smell is usually fainter while Faunus' have a stronger smell. So I was able to tell Blake was a Faunus without even looking at her."

"So what _I_ smell like?"

Ruby sniffed the air, trying to pinpoint Yang's scent. "Hm. Your smell falls somewhere between something sweet mixed with something hot like a pepper."

"Oh! Oh! Oh! What about me?!" Toko raised up her arms to her sides as if she was getting great to be frisked by security.

Ruby frowned. "Kinda like ham. There's a salty smell to it. But. Not entirely."

Toko looked at Blake for assurance. When the cat nodded boringly she beamed. "Yay! I smell like a deli!"

"Is that really a good thing," Yang asked.

"Not entirely, but what if I get a Faunus boyfriend that loves ham?"

"I guess that's one way of looking at it."

Weiss cut back into the conversation, seeing that it was going off topic. "And, Ruby, this is Toko Sagi. Team leader and such. Weird, crazy, may or may not have a criminal record."

Toko pouted, her cheeks puffing up, "Hmpf! That's quite a way to introduce your partner." She looked away to avoid eye contact. "B-But yes, I did have a small little run-in with the police."

"What?! I was just joking! What did you do?"

"Um, uh, Nothing _too_ big. Just got busted messing around with some illegal types of Dust. Uh, Yang, you haven't met Ruby yet, right?!" Toko frantically tried to change the subject away from her. She clearly didn't want to be pestered about it, so Yang provided a distraction by introducing herself.

"Hello, my name is Yang Xiao Long." Yang held her hand out, which Ruby took and shook. "It's cool to see that there's someone out there to protect this little snowflake. I'm sure she needs someone that can handle her attitude."

Ruby giggled. "I did have quite a few years of practice to look past it and see the great person underneath."

"Oh no, she's a great person. She just has some social problems to work out, wouldn't you say?"

"Hey!" Weiss interrupted the interaction between the two. "Can you two stop talking about me when I'm right here?!" Her blush gave away the fact that she was embarrassed.

Ruby nodded. "Yes, sorry, Weiss." She then winked at Yang. "We can continue this when I show you all to your rooms."

Weiss slumped. "Or not."

* * *

Ruby and company walked down the vast halls of the Schnee Mansion. It wasn't until they came across a door with a golden G framed on the door did they stop. "This will be your room, Miss Belladonna." Ruby instructed Blake to open the door to which she did.

The guest room was a dream; spacious, elegant, and spotless. It's was a room fit for a king, and Blake could not believe it. "Wait, this is _my_ room?" She almost broke her neck when she looked at Ruby, confused. "Just mine?"

"Yes," Ruby said bluntly with a smirk. "Completely furnished with a king size bed, desks, nightstand, dressers, and bookshelves. Along with it is a walk-in closet and full bathroom."

Blake walked into the room, her body small compared to the size of the room. She admired the space but felt it was too big. "All this for just one person? This room is twice as big as our's at Beacon."

"Say no more!" Yang declared with gusto. "I guess we'll have to buddy up to fill in space!"

Blake tried to reject Yang's idea, "No that's not what I mea-." But it was already too late. Yang had made up her mind and was already flopping onto the bed. Blake shook her head but figured it wouldn't hurt since the bed was big enough anyways. "Fine, but you'll have to keep to yourself."

Yang started making bed angels, making the sheets become unorderly. "No promises!"

"Just try to keep the place in one piece, please," Weiss begged.

"Wait!" Toko blurted, an excited look on her face. "Does that mean I'll be all alone in my own room?!"

Without answering the question, Ruby said, "Follow me."

Toko followed, going only a few notes down the hall until they reached an identical door with an identical interior. She stared up in child-like wonder at the room, saying, "I may also live in a big house, but none of our rooms even come close to the size of this one." She turned to Ruby and Weiss, "Are all the rooms like this too?!"

Ruby shrugged. "More or less."

"Wow."

Toko set her bags onto the bed and opened them, separated mg her clothes out. Weiss decided she should also get to her own stuff so she said, "I'll be off to handle my own things, please stay here with Yang and Blake until I come back so we can give you a tour of the place."

"You got it, sister!"

"Quite." Weiss smiled.

As Weiss and Ruby made their way to her room Weiss questioned the whereabouts of her parents. Ruby stated that her mother was on a business trip that was made last minute and her father left when his presence was required when an emergency arose with the company, taking Whitley with him.

Weiss couldn't help but feel a bit sad. Sure she wasn't real fond of her father at all, and she never spent much time with her mother, but she was excited to have them finally meet her friends. Her first real friends outside of the mansion. It was a milestone in her life, and her parents wouldn't be there to see it. "When will they return?"

"Your mother is set to return by next week. Your fathers is unknown." Ruby sensed Weiss was feeling down, so she added in the fact that someone would be arriving. "However, Winter is set to arrive tomorrow morning. She was notified by your mother that you'd be alone with friends, fearing that you'd burn the house down or something, so Winter agreed to babysit."

Weiss didn't even try to hide her excitement. She leaped in front of Ruby with her hands up to her cheeks. "Really?! Winter's coming?!" It'd been about a year since Weiss last saw her sister when she left yet again to fulfill her duties in the Atlesian Military.

Though she didn't show it, Ruby was as equally as excited. Even though Winter only had one sister, she treated Ruby as one too. She had Winter to thank for getting as far into her training of a knight as she did. Without her help and motivation, Ruby was sure she wouldn't be here walking side by side with Weiss as her protector and trusting partner.

To answer the question, Ruby simply nodded. She smiled, having not seen Weiss in so long it was so nice to see her this excited. It was an adorable sight to see her completely forget about her formality training and let loose her softer side that made her look so innocent and act even cuter, if that was even possible.

When they finally arrived to Weiss' room, Weiss sighed with relief. "Finally home," she said under her breath. She opened the door, noticing the room looked exactly the same as when she left it, except the bed seemed a bit messily made.

A force rushed past Weiss and fixed the bed quicker than the blink of an eye, but I had already been too late. Weiss turned to a blushing Ruby who had just returned to her spot behind Weiss.

She didn't say anything, but Weiss was pretty sure Ruby had helped herself to her bed when she was gone. Most likely to sleep in the same bed she had grown used to for so long. Or maybe because it held Weiss' scent that Ruby loved. The thought made Weiss' blush even deeper than Ruby's. Indecent thoughts crossed her mind with no filter, making her wish she could escape when the thought of a half naked Ruby crawling into her bed with her ears perked and her tail swishing side to side, pulling the blankets up to her face to roll into and sniff. The image made Weiss feel dizzy with excitement, but she knew she had to keep control. They hadn't seen each other for months and _this_ was one of the first things she thinks of about when coming back home?

Weiss couldn't handle it. She quickly excused herself to her room and gently closed the door behind herself, taking a few deep breaths to collect herself. She had to make sure she didn't lose control over her greedy wants. Ruby may have been a hardened warrior, but that didn't change that fact that she was still a girl with limits. What if what Weiss wanted was moving too fast in Ruby's view? Last time they say each other they barely exchanged a kiss. And it was in front of EVERYONE!

Weiss remembered it, her father, brother, and dozens of other guards looking on as they watched Weiss kiss her knight. Though she had purposely made it look like she was just whispering to Ruby from their point of view. But she wouldn't have been surprised if a couple guards saw exactly what happened. She had feared that one would tell her father, but she nothing of that sort so she assumed nothing would even become of it. And that made her even happier. They had to be careful though because if her father ever did find out then them both would be in a lot of trouble.

For months, Weiss kept thinking of her knight. She woke up every morning expecting to see her knight still sleeping next to her. But that was never the case. She did, though, have many dreams of that very moment. But that's all that they were; dreams. It was at Beacon that Weiss finally came to her final conclusion.

Weiss loved Ruby. She loved that their love was forbidden. She loved that they were comfortable enough to be closer than normal. She loved that Ruby took care of her. She loved that Ruby was small. She loved how strong Ruby was despite being so innocent. She loved that Ruby was sensitive and easily comforted with smiles and hugs while also being able to take so many hits like a monster in training. She loved her strong and fragile Faunus. She loved Ruby Rose.

Weiss smiled to herself. It'd been so long so she was going to make it worth it while she was here. They only had three days to themselves so Weiss was going to make sure Ruby knew exactly what was on her mind. Within a second, she quickly threw open the door and grabbed Ruby by the collar of her armor and pulled her into the room.

"W-Weiss!"

"Hehe."

* * *

Weiss arrived to Blake and Yang's room, where Toko was also hanging out since she didn't feel like waiting alone. Ruby followed close behind, not making her presence known until she wiped off the lipstick from her face and neck.

Surprisingly, there was someone else with them in the room; Klein, one of the butlers working at the mansion.

"Klein!" Weiss wrapped the shorter man in a hug.

Klein smiled when he found the girl suddenly greeting him "My, my, Miss Schnee. Have you grown since your departure?"

Weiss pulled away from the hug. "Have I?" She giggled, seeing that he was just joking.

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to make your arrival, but an urgent matter found its way to me so it had to be dealt with. Although, I've just met your new friends and they seem like a lovely bunch of cultured women."

"Ha! See, Weiss, I'm cultured," Yang mocked.

Weiss rolled her eyes. "Do you even mean what that entails?"

"Something good, I'm sure."

Weiss sighed in defeat. "Now you see what I had to go through for months, Klein."

"Well, Miss Schnee, I'd say that you're quite a lucky girl to have such free-spirited friends to help break you out of your shell."

Weiss rolled her eyes, glancing at her friends thereafter to catch their expressions. Both Toko and Yang had big smiles to match their friendly looks while Blake only had a simple smirk, Klein's previous stories of a difficult baby Weiss still rich in her mind.

* * *

Weiss had Klein lead the way to the dining hall as she took a backseat to talk to her friends. They shared a few jokes and smiles, all while Ruby watched happily. Never before had she seen her little snowflake so happy to be with other people. She usually would want to be by herself, allowing only few to be with her during those times, Ruby being her first choice.

And seeing That she had others to make Weiss happy made Ruby both happy and sad. She knew the feeling wasn't right, but she couldn't help but feel she was no longer as needed as much as before. These girls were already so close to Weiss after being together for just a few months. Surely, something between them must've clicked, must've shown Weiss that she didn't have to rely on home to be her manifestation of happiness. She didn't have to rely on her family name for people to respect her, like her, or want to know her. She just needed friends. Ones that would care for her just as much as they would for themselves.

Ruby was more than happy to have been that friend for so many years, but she couldn't help feeling that she was no longer needed as much as before.

"Ah, here we are."

Klein's voice brought Ruby back to present time just in time to allow her to stop walking before she bumped into Blake.

Yang and Blake were speechless at the sight before them. A beautifully decorated dining room alone could have fit well over a hundred people with the space provided for a party. The dining table itself stretched across from one side of the room to the other, fitting the stereotypical long table for royalty in the medieval times.

After the girls were seated, with Ruby standing next to Weiss who sat at the head of the table, various butlers came out and set a few dishes in front of them. What each person was given was baked salmon with sides of steamed vegetables and baked potatoes.

If anyone was absolutely amazed by this selection it was Blake. Yang could almost see the hearts in her eyes when her eyes caught first sight of the wonderful cut of fish.

One last person came out from the kitchen, a small plate in hand. THis large man had on a white cooking outfit fit with a white puffy hat. He set the plate in front of Weiss, uncovering it to reveal a square piece of strawberry cake.

"It is good to see you again, Miss Schnee," he greeted.

"Thank you, OKi." Weiss beamed, showing her thanks with a nod. "My favorite cake butler."

Elliot nodded and started to leave, but then Toko waved him over and requested something for him to bring. He nodded and left, coming back within a minute with a red apple in hand. Toko took the fruit and bite into it, a rich smile spreading across her face as she chewed.

"Ruby, why don't you sit and eat with us?" Yang asked.

Ruby, who had been watching Weiss eat to make sure she didn't ignore her carrots, looked at Yang. "Oh, no. I can't, thank you. I have my own eating quarters with the other working members of the mansion."

"Nonsense, Weiss wouldn't stop talking about you at Beacon. You two are practically best friends so we want to know more about you. Take a load off and tal-"

"I'm sorry, Miss Long, but I can't. Only guests and members of the Schnee family may be seated at the Grand Table." Ruby interrupted Yang. She saw her request as meaningless since she wouldn't even go against the rules set upon her long ago.

"It's okay, Ruby." Weiss spoke up, her voice soft and sweet. "You may sit."

Ruby's heart skipped a beat. She stared at Weiss, who was looking back at her. Weiss was allowing Ruby to to sit here at the table. It may not have meant much to many people, but Ruby had sworn to serve and protect the Schnee family when they first took her in, which meant whatever rule came her way, she obeyed it. With some small exceptions of course. So to have Weiss allow her to openly break one of the rules set upon her was like a once in a lifetime opportunity for her.

Weiss gave a small nudge to the chair next to her. Ruby slowly removed the sheath from her waist and leaned it against table and took a seat. She took in the comfortable plush of the seat, the perfect crooked back of the chair, and the sturdy feel of it. These chairs were fit for a king.

"So, Ruby," Toko began to ask, making Ruby flinch, "Weiss says you like to sleep with her every night. That true?"

A coughing fit overtook Weiss when the sudden question caught her off guard while she was swallowing her food. Ruby blushed madly, going wide eyed and looking at Weiss for information. Weiss' blush took over her entire face, making her resemble a tomato.

"Y-You told them we would sleep t-together?"

Yang fist pounded the air. "That's all I need to know. Pay up, T."

Toko rolled her eyes, slipping a few Lien notes to Yang.

Weiss couldn't believe what was happening. "Wait wait wait! What?!"

Yang pocketed the Lien then explained, "Well, Toko and I made a bet about whether you and Ruby were in a relationship. I bet that you two were. Toko bet against because she was sure Neptune would've stolen your heart."

"Neptune?" Ruby asked quietly.

"He's nothing but a waste of space." Weiss assured Ruby. She stood up and planted her hands on top of the table. "When did you make this bet?! When we got here?!"

"Nah," Toko shook her head. "About a month ago."

Yang nodded. "Yeah. It was around when the dance was first announced. You kept bringing up Ruby and talking about her out of the blue. Like when we went dress shopping and you said you wondered what Ruby would look like in one."

"T-That's normal for girls! What if I just wanna wanted to know as friends!" Weiss looked away, knowing her carefully kept secret had actually been ruined by herself only a few weeks ago and she didn't know it.

Toko made a kissy face when she spoke, "You have dozens of pictures on your Scroll just of who I had assumed was Ruby at the time. Spoil alert! I was right." When eyes fell on her, she explained, "I saw them when I looked over her shoulder."

"T-That proves nothing!"

Blake cleared her throat. "You have a body pillow that you would call Ruby when you thought no one would hear you." Her cat ears twitched.

Weiss buried her face in her hands, her face far redder than should've been possible.

Next to her, Ruby was as still as stone. Supposedly still processing what had just happened while still being beet red. She considered running, but knew she couldn't leave Weiss here to suffer alone at the hands of her own teams.

The feeling of being forced me out was extremely embarrassing, yet exciting. Weiss couldn't put a finger on it, but it almost made her relieved. Like a weight was partially lifted off of her shoulders. Knowing her team seemed to be accepting of her homosexuality was almost too good to be true.

Weiss uncertainty looked from between her fingers and found Toko happily munching away at her apple at the same time she kicked her feet up onto the table. Yang was overjoyed, her arms wrapped around Blake in a hug while Blake had a small smirk as Yang started bouncing on her feet.

Through nervous lips, Weiss asked, "Y-You accept me?"

"Hm?" Toko turned to Weiss, flecks of apple juice dotted around her mouth. This also caught the attention of the rest of her team and Ruby.

"You accept me as I am?" Slowly, Weiss lowered her hands. "You don't care that I love Ruby?"

"Awww. Weiss~" Yang cooed, getting up and cradling Weiss' head in her chest. "Of course we accept you. And we also care that you have a thing with Ruby. Because if being with Ruby makes you happy, then who are we not to accept that?" She held Weiss' head protectively. The increasing warmth of her Aura radiating into Weiss, and warming up her already red hot face.

Weiss couldn't have been happier. Not only did she get to keep her friends, but they also didn't care that she was a lesbian. If anything, they probably supported her now that they knew.

"I mean, I had a feeling too you swung that way, but I just thought a bet would be fun," Toko stated just before taking the last bite of her apple.

Blake nodded, her smirk never faltering. "Never thought otherwise."

A tear finally made its way down Weiss' face. Yang used her hand to wipe it away gently.

"Thank you," Weiss said quietly, but loud enough for the others to hear the softness of her voice. "Thank you for being with me, both then and now."

Ruby looked back and forth between Weiss and the others. She didn't know what to do. She was part of the subject, but held no part of her own. Weiss shared a connection with these girls and was clearly still learning new things about them while Ruby knew very little. The only person she knew she could be comfortable being around was Weiss.

However, when Yang had stated she accepted Weiss' choice of being in love with Ruby, Ruby couldn't have been more excited. She had no idea why, though. She didn't need these girls' approval, so there was really no reason to be so excited. But as she thought, she knew it must just be the fact that some people supported Weiss and her being together. Just knowing that others accepted their, obviously, forbidden love, Ruby couldn't help but feel overjoyed. Without speaking a single word, Ruby stood from her chair and wrapped her arms around both Yang and Weiss.

"W-What's happening?" Toko raised an eyebrow and glanced at Blake for her reaction. Or lack thereof. "Alright, fine. Let's bring it in." She made her way over and joined in on the hug, Blake joining in soon after.

After what seemed like a whole minute, Toko looked at the watch on her wrist. "So, just how long are we supposed to be like this?" Thus signaling the end. Everyone removed themselves from each other and returned to their seats.

Weiss continued to shed a tear or two until they finally stopped. Ruby watched, knowing they were happy tears.

Yang cleared her throat. "So, Ruby, we have a few questions to ask before we hand our little, fragile snowflake over to you."

* * *

After lunch, Weiss and Ruby took the others on a tour of the mansion. They went over the entirety, showing the kitchens, ballroom, family room, and many other various rooms their own purpose. They weren't able to go there, but Weiss informed her friends that they had a farm off site that supplied them with their milk, eggs, and meats.

The tour ended with them outside the mansion, inspecting the vast garden. Weiss tried to name every flower, but failed miserably since many were exotic. One such specimen known as a Dahlia was kept only by Ruby. It was a gift she requested from Jacques Schnee when she was allowed to be given anything since she entered knighthood.

The flowers were one of the few possessions Ruby had that stayed with her. So Weiss would usually catch Ruby watering or caring for the flowers whenever she had free time.

"And that's pretty much it," Weiss informed. "The entirety of the Schnee Mansion."

Blake flicked Yang's forehead, who'd been starting to doze off for the past thirty minutes. "Huh?! Oh, thank, Dust. I thought that was never going to end."

Toko yawned. "Well, it IS the Schnee Mansion. It just went on a bit longer than I expected."

Weiss shook her head. "I can't believe how uncultured you all are. Right, Ruby?" To her disbelief, Ruby had also begun to doze off. "Unbelievable."

* * *

Ruby yawned, the day finally coming to a close as the final rays of sunlight disappeared over the horizon. She walked down the hall and towards her room, wanting to take a shower and finally change into her pajamas. She was next to the bedrooms when a sudden sound caught her ears.

"Psst!"

Stopping in her tracks, Ruby looked to the door she'd just passed. Toko had her head sticking out from Yang and Blake's room, her pink hair obviously not belonging to anyone else.

Ruby looked confused, her ears flattening against her head. Just before she could ask anything, Yang opened the door further and poked her head into view, whispering, "Ruby! Come in!"

Nervously, Ruby approached the door until the girls reached out and pulled her the rest of the way. Toko closed the door behind them as Yang guided her to the bed where Blake was laying down on with her head hanging off the end with a book in her face.

Still confused, Ruby sat on the bed. She looked at Yang expecting answers. Knowing this, Yang smiled widely as she was the first to say, "Tell is EVERYTHING."

"E-Everything?" Ruby asked.

Toko planted herself on the other side of Ruby, the blue in her eyes glistening with excitement. "Tell us about Weiss. What was she like when she was little? Was she always so grumpy? What's her favorite fruit? Does she like apples? At what point did you start liking her? Did you use to hate her? Have you two kissed yet? When in Dust's name are you two going to kiss? IsWeissagoodkisser? Wait,youhaven'tansweredifyoutwohaveevenkissedyet! WhendidyoufirstrealizeyoulikedWeiss? Didyouconfesstoherordidsheconfesstoyou? Onascalefromzerotoappleswherewouldyousay-?"

Blake reached across the bed and shoved a book into Toko's mouth, then tied the ribbon from her weapon around her head to hold it in place. When she turned in content to see Ruby looking at her with flattened ears she explained, "I don't usually do things like that. Toko just likes to ask too many questions. Besides, I'm reading."

With that, Ruby made a mental note never to interrupt Blake when she's reading.

"So?!" Yang edged closer to Ruby, the smile on her face and her attitude unfazed by what just happened.

Peeling her eyes away from Toko, who was struggling to remove Gambol Shroud, Ruby returned her eyes to Yang. Usually, she never talks about this to anyone. But thinking about it, these weren't just anybody. These were Weiss' friends. While they were indeed flawed, Ruby could see how Weiss trusted them. After lunch, the girls vowed never to talk about Weiss and Ruby's relationship to anyone else.

Even though she'd only officially met them today, Ruby knew the could be trusted. Blake seemed the more quiet, but deadly one. Toko as the vivacious one with the livelihood of a rich girl, but with little manners. And Yang?

Looking at the largest girl, Ruby could feel the warmth coming off of her. She wasn't in no way quiet, she seemed to have manners, but in no way did she seem dependent. As Weiss mentioned in her letters before, Yang had taken on an entire bar full of bad guys even before Beacon. When Yang had first arrived, Ruby had expected someone more bulky and intimidating, but instead she saw that she was rather cute and welcoming. Like a big teddy bear. She was like something she could hug, someone you could talk to about trivial things as Weiss had admitted to doing in her letters, and someone you could trust with your heart.

Yang didn't seem like a teammate. To Ruby, seemed more like a big sister. Something Ruby never had.

And with that, Ruby smiled, her ears picking up and her tail curling around her side to be held by her hands. Embarrassed by how much she was about to confess, Ruby began, "Well…"

To be continued...

 **Notsostudmuffin: Hello! Roses asked if I wanted to say anything, so I put myself at the end so there wouldn't be a lot of bold lettering at the top. So yeah, it's been a pretty awesome time helping Roses with this story and letting it grow. We have a rough draft as to what we'll have next chapter so we're pretty excited to finish it and share it with you guys to see how we did together. Uh, so that's it I guess. I hope you enjoyed this portrayal Of Team RWBY but with out Ruby and there reaction to Weiss' love. Sorry if it doesn't seem all that realistic, I'm not gay nor have I ever feel the same feelings Weiss felt so I wasn't sure how to portray them vividly. Das it! Bai bai!**


End file.
